1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a housing structure, and relates also to a housing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insert molding is widely known as a method of integrally molding a member and a housing that houses the member. Insert molding is a process in which a resin is injected into a mold with the member placed in the mold, and the member and the housing are integrally molded into a single component. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-031600 (JP 2015-031600 A) describes a torque detecting device including an outer housing. The outer housing is molded by injecting a molding material into a mold in which a sensor unit has been placed. Thus, the sensor unit and the outer housing that houses the sensor unit are integrally molded into a single component. The sensor unit includes a magnetic convergence ring holder having a cylindrical shape and a case. The magnetic convergence ring holder is integrated with magnetic convergence rings. The case extends radially outward from the magnetic convergence ring holder.
Under the technology described in JP 2015-031600 A, during a process of molding the outer housing with the sensor unit placed in the mold, that is, during insert molding, the case of the sensor unit extending radially outward from the magnetic convergence ring holder may be deformed by a force (resin pressure) applied from a resin flowing in the mold along an upper surface of the case.